Abstract The central goal of this proposed program is to expand the pool of students from Florida Atlantic University (FAU) who enter PhD, MD/PhD, or related programs in biomedical science. FAU services students in Florida's fast growing Broward and Palm Beach County, and represents the most diverse four-year public university in Florida. The institution has recently expanded the number of research laboratories and is forming partnerships with Scripps Florida and Max Planck Florida, dramatically enhancing the research opportunities for undergraduates. This proposal leverages these opportunities by identifying promising underrepresented students from over 5000 majors in Biology, Psychology, and Neuroscience programs that may be interested in research careers, and engaging them in a critical thinking and research-intensive curriculum beginning sophomore year. We have developed three years of curriculum that includes specialized courses in critical thinking, research approaches, and scientific communication. Students will participate in laboratory research at FAU, Scripps, or Max Planck. As rising juniors, they will attend a summer internship at a partner Research Intensive Institution. Students will be paired with an Academic Mentor, a Research Mentor and a Near-Peer Mentor (graduate student) to provide support. One-on-one mentorship will be complemented by a diverse set of workshops throughout the three-year program. Recruitment to this program will leverage existing support networks for Freshman and other underrepresented groups, as well as a commitment by FAU to establish a Pre-URISE program that exposes students to research opportunities early in their freshman year. The completion of this program will provide support for underrepresented students to engage in research and receive mentoring that will promote matriculation to PhD, MD/PhD, or similar programs.